i. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to surgical devices and methods.
ii. Description of the Related Art
Traditional, or open, surgical techniques may require a surgeon to make large incisions in a patient's body in order to access a tissue treatment region, or surgical site. In some instances, these large incisions may prolong the recovery time of and/or increase the scarring to the patient. As a result, minimally invasive surgical techniques are becoming more preferred among surgeons and patients owing to the reduced size of the incisions required for various procedures. In some circumstances, minimally invasive surgical techniques may reduce the possibility that the patient will suffer undesirable post-surgical conditions, such as scarring and/or infections, for example. Further, such minimally invasive techniques can allow the patient to recover more rapidly as compared to traditional surgical procedures.
Endoscopy is one minimally invasive surgical technique which allows a surgeon to view and evaluate a surgical site by inserting at least one cannula, or trocar, into the patient's body through a natural opening in the body and/or through a relatively small incision. In use, an endoscope can be inserted into, or through, the trocar so that the surgeon can observe the surgical site. In various embodiments, the endoscope may include a flexible or rigid shaft, a camera and/or other suitable optical device, and a handle portion. In at least one embodiment, the optical device can be located on a first, or distal, end of the shaft and the handle portion can be located on a second, or proximal, end of the shaft. In various embodiments, the endoscope may also be configured to assist a surgeon in taking biopsies, retrieving foreign objects, and introducing surgical instruments into the surgical site.
Laparoscopic surgery is another minimally invasive surgical technique where procedures in the abdominal or pelvic cavities can be performed through small incisions in the patient's body. A key element of laparoscopic surgery is the use of a laparoscope which typically includes a telescopic lens system that can be connected to a video camera. In various embodiments, a laparoscope can further include a fiber optic system connected to a halogen or xenon light source, for example, in order to illuminate the surgical site. In various laparoscopic, and/or endoscopic, surgical procedures, a body cavity of a patient, such as the abdominal cavity, for example, can be insufflated with carbon dioxide gas, for example, in order to create a temporary working space for the surgeon. In such procedures, a cavity wall can be elevated above the organs within the cavity by the carbon dioxide gas. Carbon dioxide gas is usually used for insufflation because it can be easily absorbed and removed by the body.
In at least one minimally invasive surgical procedure, an endoscope and/or laparoscope can be inserted through a natural opening of a patient to allow a surgeon to access a surgical site. Such procedures are generally referred to as Nature Orifice Transluminal Endoscopic Surgery or (NOTES)™ and can be utilized to treat tissue while reducing the number of incisions, and external scars, to a patient's body. In various NOTES procedures, for example, an endoscope can include at least one working channel defined therein which can be used to allow the surgeon to insert a surgical instrument therethrough in order to access the surgical site.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate various embodiments of the invention, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.